Crime and Punishment
by jezzybellejones
Summary: *One-shot. Not incredibly heavy on plot, just smutty, lemony, goodness. Eric and Pam get a little kinky. You've been warned.


***A/N This one isn't heavy on plot. Not much happens here but lemony goodness. If you're not into smut, I suggest you turn back now. Don't own em. Enjoy!**

"I didn't want to do it, but she left me no choice." Pam said as she stared straight ahead.

"Now, Miss DeBeaufort, I do believe you're putting me on." Eric answered as he continued her "interrogation". "You wanted her dead. Just admit it and maybe we can reach some kind of... agreement." He said as he walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, he let his fingers travel across her collarbone towards the swell of her cleavage. "What do you have to say for yourself now?"

"She came between me and the man I love and I just couldn't have that, so the bitch had to die. And I'll tell you something else; I'd kill her again just to watch her die. She ruined my life, so I had to end hers." Pam spat as Eric's slow and teasing touch sent waves of longing and desire through every nerve of her body. He was surely going to make her suffer.

"Well, well, well, Miss DeBeaufort. That sounds like you're guilty of premeditated murder to me. You've shown no remorse. I could stake you here on the spot and be COMPLETELY within my rights as sheriff to do so. Of course, if you gave me a good reason NOT to, I could PROBABLY let you go." Eric whispered breathily into her ear, letting his lips graze the side of her cheek.

"My my, sheriff." Pam answered. "Undo these silver cuffs and I'm sure it will be worth your while." She said turning her head to lock her blue eyes with his and give him a cat-like smirk.

"Oh no, Miss DeBeaufort." Eric said. "I think I'm going to leave you cuffed for this. You've been a bad, bad girl. And bad girls have to burn a little."

Before Pam could even blink, Eric was in front of her and ripping her blouse open. She gasped as she felt his fingers on the bare flesh of her back, undoing the clasp on her bra. The next thing she knew, he had roughly taken one of her delicate nipples in his mouth; there was nothing quite like the feel of his lips on any part of her body, and Pam was certain that she would explode before he finished his assault.

"Mmmmm, Eric. I should be naughty more often." She panted.

Eric reached up and slapped her hard across her delicate cheek.

"Naughty girls don't get to talk or make any noise." He growled. "The more you run your cocksucker and the more noise you make, the longer I'll punish you. Understand?"

Pam stifled back a groan and nodded her head in response. She could feel her excitement pooling between her thighs, and if she wanted any kind of release, she'd have to keep silent. Eric always made good on his promises.

Eric could also smell her excitement; he pulled back for a second and looked up at her with a smirk. "Looks like the naughty little girl is ENJOYING her punishment. I guess I'm not punishing you enough." With that he latched on to the other breast that he had been neglecting and shoved her pink skirt up higher on her hips. Slowly, he crept his hand between her thighs. "You're naughtier than I thought, Miss DeBeaufort. You didn't even bother to put panties on. I think you PLANNED on seducing me. Tsk tsk tsk. That just won't do." He said as he slipped a finger into her opening and began thrusting it back and forth.

Pam bit her lip to keep from crying out. She stared forward and tried to acknowledge what he was doing to her, knowing it would make Eric more relentless. She was sure that he would give in and fuck her soon enough.

Eric thrust a second finger inside her and shot his eyes upward to watch her reaction. He could tell that Pam was coming undone, but he wanted her to be at her wits' end before he gave in and screwed her brains out. He could wait all night if he had to… not that he wanted to or planned to… he just wanted to see Pam squirm.

And squirm she did. The feel of his second finger filling her up was almost too much for her. She thrust her hips toward him as he moved his fingers inside her. Wanting to prolong her suffering, Eric abruptly removed his fingers from inside her and stood up.

"Oh no you don't, little girl. I control how much pleasure you receive." Eric said as he stood and began unbuttoning his pants. Pam's eyes grew wide and she licked her lips as she spied his oversized member growing stiff with excitement. He freed his manhood from the restraints of his boxers and stroked it a few times as he brought it close to her swollen lips.

"NOW, Pamela. Show me how SORRY you are." He said with a grin.

Pam remained quiet and brought her lips to the tip of his engorged cock, giving it a chaste kiss. Eric gave her an unsatisfied look and knotted his fingers in her hair.

"I said to show me how sorry you are!" He growled.

Pam slowly circled her tongue around the head of his penis and began taking more of his enormous length and girth into his mouth. Eric groaned and helped her along by pushing her head down.

"Oh you are sorry, aren't you, Pamela? That's it. Keep showing me." He gritted out as she continued to pleasure him with her mouth. No one could give head quite like Pam, and he felt like he could erupt any second, but that wasn't what he wanted to do. Pamela had suffered long enough.

He pulled her mouth away from his length and stood her up for a second before bending her over the desk. Moving behind her, he teased her once again by rubbing the head of his member against her slit.

"Are you sorry now?" He growled into her ear. "You can answer me this time. You have permission."

"Oh yes sir. YES. I'm sooooo sorry for being such a naughty little girl. Just… please… FUCK ME ERIC. FUCK ME." She screamed as he gave in and roughly entered her from behind.

Pam groaned as he began to pound into her. No man could ever give her the pleasure that Eric gave her. She'd play these naughty games with him every night for eternity if he'd keep fucking her like this.

The feel of Pam's walls gripping his cock was almost too much for Eric. He could swear that her vagina was made specifically to accommodate his cock. She fit him like a custom made glove and there was nothing quite like being inside of her.

Pam yelped as she felt the head of Eric's member hit her back wall. His pace was unrelenting, and he knew how to hit every sweet spot she had with each thrust. The excitement built in the pit of her belly like lava in the bottom of a volcano. Soon she would erupt.

Eric knew she was close to her climax, and he wasn't far off. One thing and one thing only could send them both over the edge at the same time. Simultaneously with a rough thrust he bit into her neck and swallowed a mouth full of her sweet blood. She cried out in such pleasure that bloody tears slipped down her cheeks. Pounding into her a few more times, Eric let himself go and spilled his seed inside her. Kissing her neck sweetly, he removed himself from her body and removed her of the silver cuffs that he'd restrained her with.

Turning around she desperately kissed his lips and locked her hands around his neck before collapsing against him. She laid her head against his check and looked up at him with her wide blue eyes.

"Next time, Eric, you get to commit the crime and I get to do the punishing."


End file.
